1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning electrical connectors and more particularly to such a device which is adapted for use in cleaning male and female electrical connectors installed on vehicles such as tractor-trailers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
It has long been known to provide detachable, electrical terminal connectors on tractor-trailers, semi-trailers, trucks and like vehicles, for connecting a source of electrical energy carried on one portion of the vehicle with electrically-operated lights, apparatuses and the like borne on a portion of the vehicle remote from the source of electrical energy. Typically, such terminals or connectors are embodied in the form of a predetermined male portion and a separate, predetermined female portion adapted to be disengageably mated to provide an electrically-conductive connection between the source of the electrical energy and the location to which it is desired to deliver electrical energy.
In particular, it has become well known to provide tractor-trailers or semi-trailers with such electrical connectors or terminals, one of which is mounted on the tractor portion of the vehicle and the other of which is carried on the trailer portion of the vehicle. Typically, the male connector provides a plurality of elongated, rod-like terminal members constructed of an electrically-conductive material and disposed in predetermined spaced relation to each other. In some embodiments, the male portion provides a base portion from which the rod-like members extend in substantially rigid, axially erect relation spaced a predetermined distance from each other. The rod-like members are connected through the base to the electrical conductors of the electrical system as by wires or the like.
The female connector typically provides a substantially solid body having a plurality of bores extending into it and accessible through corresponding external openings. The bores are disposed in spaced relation corresponding substantially to that of the rod-like members of the male connector and are dimensioned for close-fitting, removable insertion of the rod-like members into them. The bores of many such female connectors provide internal sleeves of electrically-conductive material, such as copper, brass, or the like, or are in other ways lined with electrically-conductive material whereby, upon mating of the male and female connectors, the rod-like members are disposed in electrically-conductive relation with discrete portions of the female connector for the selective flow of electrical energy through individual female connectors and rod-like members, whereby selected individual lighting systems, for instance, can be actuated without the flow of electricity to other electrical systems carried on the trailer or other portion of the vehicle.
In some commercial embodiments, the male connector provides a protective housing having a substantially cylindrical internal wall collectively surrounding the rod-like members and defining a substantially circular external opening dimensioned to permit insertion of the female connector therein. A slot or channel is typically defined in one portion of the cylindrical wall extending partly or completely from the external opening toward the base. The female connector is dimensioned for substantially close-fitting insertion within the housing and provides an elongated, embossed portion or ridge corresponding in length and dimensions to that of the slot or channel in the male connector housing. The ridge is disposed in predetermined relation to the bores to permit alignment of the female connector and the bores with the male connector and the rod-like members to assure proper connection of the female and male connectors.
Many male connectors provide a spring-loaded, hinged door or cover adapted to be tensively retained in substantially sealing relation to the external opening of the housing, ostensibly to prevent the entry of dirt, moisture and the like into the housing when the electrical connectors are disengaged.
However, it is well known that debris, such as dirt, grease, road salt, moisture and the like, tends to accumulate within the housing of the male connector and the bores of the female connector, causing a consequent fouling of the general connector environment. Such fouling interferes with the effective operation of the connectors and often prevents the establishment of a reliable electrical connection between the male and female connectors when they are mated, with the possible resultant failure of one or more of the electrical systems carried by the trailing vehicle. Such debris can also result in corrosion of the electrically-conductive portions of the connectors, necessitating replacement of one or both connectors, or it can lead to a "shorting out" of a portion of the vehicle's electrical system. Thus, periodic cleaning of the bores of the female connector and the housing and rod-like members of the male connector is necessary.
It has been known to employ abrasive cleaning devices, such as sandpaper, files and elongated brushes having peripherally disposed bristles, in attempting to remove accumulated debris from male and female connectors. While many of such devices are generally effective for removing some of the accumulated contaminants, they have long been known to be generally unacceptable due to the amount of time and effort required to achieve a relatively thorough cleaning operation on both connectors. Also, many of such devices are of insubstantial construction and require frequent replacement. Moreover, it is well known that the use of devices constructed in whole or in part of metal or other material having electrically-conductive properties can pose a potential hazard for the user thereof if such cleaning device is brought into engagement with an electrically-charged portion of an electrical connector.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a device adapted for cleaning electrical connectors, and more particularly that it would be desirable to have such a device which is adapted for the cleaning of male and female connectors in an electrical system such as that typically employed on tractor-trailers or semi-trailers and which can be employed rapidly and relatively effortlessly to effect a thorough cleaning of the connectors.